


Scenario B - Kaori Had a Gun

by chenah3h3



Series: Kaori & The Gun [2]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Suspense, Tension, it's more like second meeting in this case but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenah3h3/pseuds/chenah3h3
Summary: A one-shot where I play with the headcanon I have about Kaori knowing how to use a gun. This one's set in the same AU as The Snail & The Porcupine. I didn't realize it until I was writing it, but I guess this is my alternate version of Kaori's induction into the Great Tokyo Empire.
Relationships: Kaori (Akira) & Shima Tetsuo
Series: Kaori & The Gun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Scenario B - Kaori Had a Gun

Beset by her apprehension, Kaori slogged through the rocky streets. While it wasn’t safe to move slowly, her destination was arguably more treacherous than where she stood now. Dejected and frustrated, she admonished herself over the course of the trip. How could she have let this happen? How could she have let go of the one thing that kept her safe from murderers and highwaymen? The last line of defense she and her father had from what the city had devolved into - gone. Or rather, out of place. She thanked the gods her father made no mention of it when she returned. The moment she realized it was missing, Kaori decided her top priority would be to retrieve it the next day. The downside - she knew exactly where it was. The mere thought of going back there mortified her, but she had no choice. 

From a safe distance, Kaori observed the horde that had gathered around the Empire’s cauldrons that afternoon. The scene was barbaric - dozens upon dozens of starving people fiendishly trampling each other to be the next in line to receive a meal. The sound of the Lord’s avid zealots deliriously shouting his praises was ear-splitting. As Kaori’s eyes shifted, she came to an alarming realization - she didn’t have a clue on how to get back into the Lord’s palace. Perhaps it was wishful thinking to expect to find the man who pulled her aside in the same spot. After all, the Empire’s domain was vast and seemingly boundless. For a moment, Kaori thought about retreating to a position where she could outline her next steps in peace. 

Before she could blink, she was surrounded by a trio of men. Each one carried a blunt instrument in his hands and a gun over his shoulder. They all wore headbands bearing the mark of those who were part of the Empire’s militia. She’d witnessed their treatment of outsiders when she first stumbled onto their turf. The brutality with which they enforced their rule was inconceivable. Her worst nightmares paled in comparison. Seeing no means of escape, Kaori froze. Her heart beat so loudly she felt it would fly right out of her chest. She clung to the collar of her tattered cloak for solace.

The men exchanged glances between each other. Then one of them nodded. He said in a frank tone, “You’re coming with us.” 

As one man grabbed her forearm, she asked. “W-w-where are you taking me?”

“To the Master,” another replied. “He’s been waiting for you.”

* * *

As of late, Kaori found it difficult to maintain a bright outlook on life. On the one hand, she’d end up right where she needed to be. Simultaneously, it was the last place she wanted to be. The fact she was brought there as a captive made this all the more unpleasant. None of the men would say what the master wanted with her (or  _ which _ of the masters was expecting her, for that matter). All they knew was that their orders were to find her, then bring her to him immediately. While they marched up the stairs to the area behind the throne room, Kaori agonized over what could happen next. 

Once the velvet curtains came into view, one man held her back while the other two went ahead. The sudden grip on her shoulders startled her. As if to make amends the man explained, “Nothing personal, but we can’t have you running off on us.” To Kaori, this made no sense. The palace was surrounded by water on all sides, and she wasn’t exactly a fast swimmer. Armed guards stood along the edge of the cliff that led back into town. Any attempt at escaping now would be pointless. 

A few minutes passed. The man who led the trio re-emerged and signaled to the others that their job was done. He looked at Kaori and said, “Go on. The Master is ready to see you now.” Kaori watched as the three went back down the way they came. Now left to face the consequences of her actions on her own, Kaori’s fortitude buckled. She parted the curtains just enough to let herself through. The walk up to the front of the throne felt as though she were wading in molasses. Kaori became so overwhelmed with fear she nearly forgot to turn around. 

Seated on the throne was the older of the two lords. He had his right elbow on one armrest, propping up his head. Like before, he concealed his other arm with his signature red cape. His left leg went over the other arm rest. He had a crooked smile on his face. Kaori gasped - her father’s revolver rotated mid-air beside him. “Looking for something?” the lord asked wryly. 

Kaori was at a loss for words. She knew it was likely that someone else would find the gun before her. That said, she’d have given anything for it not to have been  _ him _ . 

Short on patience, the lord snatched the firearm and held it out to her. He pointed the barrel in her direction. “Well, isn’t this what you’re here for,” he said goadingly. “Take it!” 

Kaori wanted to, but she couldn’t find it within herself to grab the gun from his hand. 

The lord continued talking while he feigned interest in the weapon. “You know, you really ought to be grateful I’m the one who picked it up. If any one of my subjects knew you were walking around Lord Akira with a piece...can’t imagine what they’d do.” His tone switched from playful antagonism to something cold and accusatory. “So, did the old bat put you up to this?” 

Bewildered, Kaori was driven to speak. “Who?”

The lord snapped, “Don’t act like you don’t know! The old broad. Miyako.”

Kaori swallowed hard and shook her head. “...I-I-I don’t know who that is,” she replied. 

Her response prompted the lord to shift in his seat and furrow his brows. She couldn’t fathom why he’d be confused; it was the truth. Bluntly, he asked, “Then, why were you carrying it?”

She felt too frightened to speak. 

“I asked you a question,” he insisted. 

Kaori choked on her words as she fought back tears. “I-I don’t do it because I want to! I do it be-because I have to. My-my...my papa says so.” Afraid and guilt-ridden, she looked at the ground and held onto the hem of her cloak. “Please, I’m sorry. I don’t want any trouble.”

The lord went silent. Eyes still glued to the floor, she heard the sound of him rising out of his seat. She saw the silhouette of his shadow approach her. While she desperately wanted to step back, all she did was recoil in place. 

When he spoke again, his tone changed. The harshness was reduced, though there remained a tinge of authority. “Lord Akira responded well to you the other day,” he observed. 

“H-he did?” Kaori asked. This took her by surprise; she didn’t register any reaction from the boy during their brief time together. 

“That’s right,” the lord affirmed, “and I had an idea. Your father’s got a point - it’s dangerous out there. Lots of violent scumbags just waiting to rob you or worse.” The lord started to pace around her like a buzzard. “You hate guns; that’s obvious. Well, if you stay here, I’ll make sure you never have to hold one again. No more scavenging for scraps. No more worrying about finding a safe place to sleep. We’ve got that all worked out for you. In exchange, you just need to swear your loyalty and servitude to Lord Akira.” He stopped in front of her and held the gun out once more. “Do we have a deal?” 

Kaori’s internal conflict left her voiceless. In her mind, she knew he wasn’t being entirely honest. She thought back to the warnings her father gave her about people who tempted others with false promises. That said, the reality was that food was extremely scarce in Neo Tokyo. It was pure luck that she and her father found enough to eat these last few days. Then there was her insecurity. She knew how to shoot; her father refused to let her go unsupervised until she became proficient with a weapon. Despite this, Kaori felt that if the moment called for it her cowardice would cause her to falter. So far, she’d managed to sneak past any sketchy figures in her outings. If she continued like this, though, it’d be a matter of time before she’d have to draw. It pained Kaori to admit it, but she was not a fighter. Not like her father. Unfortunately, with his limited mobility their survival rested on her shoulders. She fretted to consider what accepting this offer would mean for him. 

Kaori was shaken from her thoughts when the lord said, “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of him.”

Disturbed by his intuitiveness, Kaori stuttered, “I-I-”

Suddenly, the gun was in her hands. The lord then brought his other hand out and clasped their hands together. “Tell you what, why don’t you go home? Think about it. If the answer is yes, then come back tomorrow. Same time.”

Kaori looked down sullenly. Deep down, the answer was clear. Nevertheless, she had to hear it. “And if I say no?”

He leaned in close and whispered, “Then, for your sake, I hope you can outrun our bullets. Rumors spread like wildfire around here.”

The lord finally released her. Out of curiosity, Kaori checked the chamber. It was empty. While she tucked the gun into her coat, she asked, “Is there anything else?”

Having returned to his flippant attitude he said, “Yeah, one more thing. What was your name? I didn’t catch it last time.”

“...Kaori.”

“ _ Kaori _ . Alright.” He waved her off with a sinister smile and a wink. “See you tomorrow, Kaori.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Omglol, I kept thinking this as I was writing: 
> 
> Me: Kaori's such a sweet character, she deserves all the nice things.  
> Also me: *writes this*
> 
> I swear, I need to write a happy, nothing bad happens fic about her. I have one in mind, but I'm still roughing it out. I'm starting to like this AU, though, and I want to write a few more one-shots for it. 
> 
> And cuz I feel like shitposting:
> 
> Tetsuo's thoughts near the end: well, this is the closest I'll get to holding a girl's hand. better make the most of it.


End file.
